The Family Name Sixth Year
by Elbereth in April
Summary: Sixth Year is where the action is. There will be Horcruxes, Deathly Hallows, romance, poison, spying, Quidditch, jealousy, Weasley inventions, battle practice, alchemy, family secrets, fairies, and a new Defense professor.
1. Chapter 1

The Family Name

Sixth Year

By Elbereth in April

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling) or Artemis Fowl (Eoin Colfer) nor do I profit from these stories. I just love the books.

Chapter 1

Three weeks after the start of summer holidays, Artemis Fowl stood facing Voldemort in a graveyard. He was flanked by Butler and an Invisibility-Cloaked Sirius Black, with an invisibly shielded Holly Short hovering just above. Voldemort had brought along three masked Death Eaters he was pretty sure were the LeStranges, and Snape, who had set up the meeting.

"Albus Dumbledore has been conspiring with one of my associates. I'm sure you can figure out which one."

Artemis nodded. Koboi. He himself had faked the vision for Voldemort, through Potter.

"He's a dangerous wizard. I think the time is near to—put him down. Are you the killing type, Fowl?"

"Are you asking me to kill Albus Dumbledore?"

But Voldemort shook his head. "No, no. as clever as you are, you're still a boy. You couldn't out-magic him."

"I wouldn't use magic to kill Dumbledore."

"I can't simply have your bodyguard gun him down. He must die at wandpoint. No, I'll kill him myself. But there's nothing wrong with cheating. You have access to Dumbledore. You could… **weaken** him before then."

"A poison, then. Administered so as to be undetectable."

"Which is where your genius comes in."

Artemis's mind was racing. "What would my compensation be?"

"Severus told me you're interested in alchemy. And I have Grindelwald's notebook. What it doesn't say on Dumbledore's chocolate frog card—" definite sneer "—is that he and Grindelwald were studying alchemy together before he ever joined up with Flamel."

"One notebook, and five new spells," Artemis countered.

Voldemort smiled. "One notebook and three spells. Plus you have the summer to plan the method."

"Oh, I already know how I'll do it. You have a deal."

At which time, of course, both tried to Legilimize each other again. Voldemort proved much more resistant this time; he'd obviously been practicing. Artemis tried to dig further into the maniac's plans with Koboi, but he didn't have time to get deep enough before Voldemort managed to push him out.

But he'd given Slytherin's locket to Regulus Black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that same day, Snape summoned Artemis and Butler to Grimmauld Place to meet with Dumbledore.

"So, Mr. Fowl, you have been instructed to poison me."

"Strange, really. I would have thought he'd have the Potions Master do it."

"I don't really know much about Muggle poisons," Snape admitted, shrugging. "Dumbledore would sense a magic potion. Besides, it's as much of a test for you as anything."

"Did you really decide the method of poisoning in approximately twenty seconds?"

Artemis lifted one eyebrow. "No. I made various contingency plans regarding various people when I first came to the wizarding world. Just in case. Things have changed since then, of course."

Dumbledore unsuccessfully tried to ward off a twitch. "In the lemon drops?"

"Too obvious. Plus you offer them to too many other people. In your laundry. Your socks, to be specific. The poison I would use is slow-acting and builds up over time. You wouldn't show any symptoms for three months, and then it would be too late."

"It's a good thing for me you won't actually go through with it, isn't it?" Dumbledore smiled, seeming to shrug off his unease.

"A very good thing," Artemis replied, completely serious. In point of fact, he wouldn't use the socks, either. He would filter a chemical in through the air in the Headmaster's office, combining it with a separate reactant in his beard cream so that only by being exposed to the two together would he be infected, slowly but with no possible antidote. "You can fake the symptoms, though, to keep the act going until the last possible moment. Once he fails to kill you, I will be revealed."

Dumbledore nodded, becoming grave himself over that. "We will have to make every moment count."

"He gave Regulus Black Slytherin's locket. He was supposed to put it in that cave by the sea you told me about."

"How—"

Artemis tapped his forehead.

"Ah." Dumbledore contemplated him a moment, then nodded. "Very well. We'll work out the details of the subterfuge. Were you able to determine the exact location of the cave?"

"Pretty closely. I'll need to see a map."

"All right. I plan to visit the old Gaunt home within the next few days. I assume you'll still insist on accompanying me?"

"As will Potter, as you are no doubt aware."

"I will entrust Butler to keep you both a good dozen feet behind me," Dumbledore smiled. "If that is agreed, you may come. If that visit proceeds well, we will go to the cave later on."

"Fine." Artemis just wanted to **see** and **know**, after all.

When Artemis went back into the living room, Potter was waiting for him. "You're coming to find the Horcrux, yes?"

"Yes."

"I took Malfoy's suggestion, you know. Sirius stayed with me the week I had to spend at the Dursleys."

Artemis slowly smirked. "How did it go?"

Harry grinned hugely. "Brilliant. They were terrified of him. I didn't have to do any chores while I was there, or give up my trunk and magic books or my wand… but don't tell Malfoy that. Just say it wasn't a bad idea."

"He doesn't need an ego boost, I agree." Artemis suddenly decided he would like to meet the Dursleys sometime, and ruin them. He imagined it would be incredibly easy. "Bring the basilisk fang to the Gaunt house. If all goes well, we'll need it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Accordingly, three days later, Dumbledore, Butler, Artemis, and Potter were walking down a dirt path in between overgrown hedgerows to reach a house in a small copse in the woods. The house was old and mostly fallen apart, with holes in the roof and walls and broken-out windows.

Butler and the boys stood just outside the foundations as Dumbledore made his way over boards and weeds into the main room. "I am going to cast a charm to reveal magical concealments and curses," he told them.

They watched as he did so. There were quite a few curses and wards, in fact, but only one concealment charm. It covered a section of floor in the very center of what must have been the kitchen. Something had been buried there.

Artemis observed with interest as Dumbledore cancelled the curses and broke down the wards, memorizing a couple new incantations. Then the old man cast a digging spell and levitated an iron box out of the hole he'd made. He unlocked the box. Inside was the ring.

"Success," Artemis breathed.

Harry grinned. "How did you want to destroy it, Professor?"

But Dumbledore was still staring into the box and did not answer.

And then they all heard the voice. It came from the ring. "I have seen your heart and it is mine."

"Get the fang out," Artemis instructed Potter immediately. "Headmaster, while I have utmost faith in you"—he managed the lie with a straight face—"I must suggest that you **do not** **listen** to it."

Dumbledore didn't even blink as the Horcrux continued, "I see your guilt and regrets, Albus Dumbledore. I see all your hidden desires, your needs. And I have seen all your fears and mistakes. So many mistakes…"

"Butler," Artemis ordered. The bodyguard moved forward and slammed the lid of the box closed. The lid rattled.

Dumbledore drew a deep breath. "Indeed. Harry… how long have you been in possession of that? No, never mind. Let me have it for a moment… right. I'm going to lay the box on the ground. Then I'll open it again and stab the ring with the fang. Ready?"

They nodded. Butler took a step back, but remained close enough to intervene if necessary.

Dumbledore opened the box. He raised the fang in preparation to strike. "For the greater good," the ring said. "What about the good of your sister?"

Dumbledore's hand paused in bringing the weapon down. "Ariana?"

"Gellert Grindelwald was charming, wasn't he? And handsome. Of course you wanted to impress him. And his thoughts made sense, didn't they? Wizards should have control over Muggles and Squibs."

"Fascinating," Artemis muttered, determined to research Grindelwald, Dumbledore, and his sister at the first opportunity.

"Professor, don't listen to it!" Potter called in alarm, forcing Artemis's mind back to the more urgent issue at hand.

Artemis gave the man a few more seconds, then motioned to Butler.

Butler stepped forward and placed one of his large hands on Dumbledore's still-raised arm. "Stab the ring, sir," he said, applying pressure.

Dumbledore blinked and his conscious mind took over his automatic movement. Butler quickly removed his hand just before Dumbledore stabbed viciously down. The ring screamed and everyone shivered at the long, drawn-out noise.

Then the ring shattered and everyone sighed in relief.

"That was exciting, wasn't it?"Artemis remarked calmly.

Harry gave a slightly hysterical laugh.

Dumbledore smiled, but his heart wasn't completely in it. "Yes."

"Will the Horcruxes all have that same effect?"

"They will try to entice anyone they come in contact with, yes," Dumbledore answered. He examined the ring and the fang for a moment, then returned the fang to Harry. "You retrieved that from the Chamber, I presume?"

"Yes, when we started researching Horcruxes."

"Well thought. Alright. Later in the summer, we will attempt to find the locket in the cave."

"You don't think ol' Tom can tell we've just destroyed one?"

"N0—maybe with the last one or two, he will be able to sense something, but not yet."

"Does the ring have any other power left to it? Or is it—well... dead?"

"It's harmless at this point," Dumbledore assured them. "I will dispose of it." He put it in his pocket.

Artemis narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

Dumbledore Apparated them to a place where Artemis and Butler could Floo back alone. The Headmaster and Potter could walk from there to Grimmauld Place.

Butler blinked at Artemis once they were safe at Fowl Manor. "I predict you'll want me to help you find any information on Albus Dumbledore's background and the life of Grindelwald."

"Spot on, old friend. I believe I will email Hermione, as well."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis ordered a number of books on Grindelwald and pureblood genealogies. Dumbledore also had a younger brother named Aberforth, who as it turned out, ran the Hog's Head pub. According to gossip, he didn't think much of his older brother.

At the beginning of July, Draco called Artemis and informed him that he had arranged their trip to the Muggle movies in London for the next day. "Everyone was very excited."

"When you say 'everyone'…"

"Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy and Millicent, Zabini, Hermione and Ginny, and Lovegood. Unfortunately, Eva and Marie are on vacation with their parents and can't come. So that makes ten of us."

Artemis sighed. "All right. Do you know what's playing?"

"Nah, I'm leaving that up to you and Hermione. You're the only two who will know what's going on and what we should see."

"Right. I'd better consult with her, then."

Accordingly, Artemis flooed to the Leaky cauldron and took a taxi to the movie theatre. Butler accompanied him to make sure the theatre was secure, but he wasn't going in with them.

Ginny was bouncing around excitedly, Luna looked starry-eyed, and Hermione was regarding everyone with bemusement. The Slytherins were trying to look cool and aloof, but anyone who knew could tell they were fascinated by everything: the screen, the sound system, the popcorn, the Muggles seated around them.

"So explain the movie we are seeing," Blaise requested.

"We decided to expose you to pop culture," Artemis answered. "Although neither Hermione nor I read Muggle comic books, this character is generally known by the majority of both the UK and the USA. He has also been on TV."

"I assume Muggle comics are essentially like wizard ones, just without moving pictures?"

Artemis nodded. "The name of the character is Spiderman. He was apparently a normal Muggle teenager until he was bitten by a radioactive spider and subsequently acquired the ability to crawl up walls and shoot webs from his hands. He also gained increased speed, strength, and intuition."

"Could that actually happen?" Pansy asked, appalled.

"No, no, this is all fictional," Artemis assured her.

"What does 'radioactive' mean?" Millie asked.

Artemis paused, wondering how on earth to explain to someone with zero knowledge of science. He looked at Hermione.

"Something that has been… exposed to… you know what, don't worry about that," Hermione said.

Artemis was still trying to explain how the film itself was projected when the previews started. Artemis himself thought the basis of the movie was preposterous, but the purebloods kept whispering questions throughout, which was amusing enough to make up for it.

He did feel sorry for anyone sitting near them, however.

When the movie was over, the group walked to a nearby Subway chain restaurant, where the purebloods were once again enthralled by the ordering and sandwich making process, causing Hermione to have a slight fit of giggles.

Draco stuck his tongue out at her. "Wizards do eat at restaurants," he told her, "but I've never seen one that works quite like this." Potato chips were a novelty, as well.

"This isn't exactly my normal fair, either," Artemis said with a bit of a turned-up nose.

"Yeah, yeah, rich boy." Ginny poked him in the side.

The movie was discussed, of course, and then Hermione complimented them on their Muggle clothing. "Usually wizards have a bit of trouble blending in."

"Ah, that would be thanks to Draco and Ginny."

"We researched on the internet," Draco explained. "Ginny came to visit me, and we looked up popular fashions for our age range. She had some ideas from Muggle Studies to help guide us. Then we just ordered something for everybody."

"You did well."

"Speaking of doing well… can I finally ask what you got on your OWLs?" Hermione burst out. They had received their results yesterday but Draco had forbidden any academic talk until after the movie.

"Yes, OK. Yours, first."

"Eleven Outstandings," she admitted. Top score.

"Well, Artemis? O's all around, yes?"

"He had a note with his saying he had the highest marks Europe has seen since Merlin," Draco spoke for him, with a smirk.

Artemis actually flushed just a little bit at the heaps of praises and good-natured teasing that followed. Hermione and Luna were both extremely impressed.

"Did Merlin actually take OWLs?" Zabini cut in.

"How did the average mortals amongst us do?" Millie asked, ignoring Blaise.

"We got E's in Defense!" Vince grinned widely, indicating himself and Greg.

"That's wonderful," Pansy and Millie both gushed over them.

"We got A's in Potions and Muggle Studies," Greg continued the report. "And Vince got an A in Care of Magical Creatures, and I got an A in Charms."

The others dutifully reported their scores. Blaise was quite pleased to report his failure in Divination and his O's in Astronomy and Defense, Millie had O's in Charms and Defense, Pansy had a P in History of Magic but an E in everything else, including Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, to her complete shock. "I'm dropping them anyway."

"What about you, Draco?"

"I got E's in History and Care of Magical Creatures, but O's in the other eight."

Ginny clapped. "Good job," Luna said with her dreamy smile. The girls all congratulated him, and Crabbe and Goyle looked as proud as if it had been them.

"Did they make you Quidditch Captain?" Millie asked Draco, who nodded.

"We have to fill all three Chaser and the Keeper positions," Draco moaned. "Our team is going to be inexperienced and probably not very good. Start planning strategies to make up for that, Artemis."

"Do you have any people in mind to fill the spots?"

"Well, Botolph and Urquhart are both Quidditch nuts, but I don't know how well they actually play. Morann Warrington will only be a Second Year, but she might be good. I'm going to make sure Aurelia Pucey tries out, too. The Slytherin team has been male-dominated too long."

"Good for you, Draco," Hermione applauded.

"Are you going to try out this year?" Greg asked Ginny, who nodded.

"I think Chaser would be fun. We're going to have to replace most of our team, too. Both our Beaters and two Chasers."

"That's the only thing that gives me any hope at all," Draco said.

"We'll need two Chasers, as well," Luna pointed out. "The Hufflepuffs will have the advantage there."

"First time for everything," Vince muttered, and Pansy snickered. The three non-Slytherins present rolled their eyes.

"Who do you think will be Defense professor this year? Is there any chance Dumbledore'll ask Sirius Black?"

"If so, he hasn't given any hints—Sirius, I mean," Hermione volunteered. "Unless it's supposed to be a surprise."

"Perhaps he doesn't want to submit Black to the curse on that job," Draco suggested. "Although it's just as likely he's still mad at Sirius for inviting himself to stay with the Dursleys for a week."

They had received their Hogwarts letters along with their OWL scores, so after they'd finished lunch, they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to buy their school supplies in Diagon Alley. Artemis and Hermione pointed out things along the way, the purebloods continuing to ask questions about Muggle London. Pansy almost got hit by a car when she tried to cross the street without looking. Only Draco's quick Seeker reflexes saved her.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, they noticed everyone seemed a little on edge—paranoid, looking over their shoulders. The windows were covered with posters containing personal protection advice against attack, and photos of wanted Death Eaters.

"Where to first?"

"We'll need to visit Fred and George's fledgling shop. I think you'll like it," Ginny smiled.

"Right. New shop first, books last—they're heaviest."

As they approached the shop, the boys (minus Artemis) all started laughing. "That cuts through the air of solemnity," Blaise said.

The windows of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, in direct contrast to the rest of the street, were full of color—a large variety of items were on display—revolving, popping, flashing, bouncing, and shrieking.

"Brilliant," both Crabbe and Goyle breathed.

The place was packed. Boxes were stacked to the ceiling: Skiving Snackboxes (as tried on Hogwarts students), trick wands, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer quills, Hangman with an actual doll on real gallows, Daydream-Charms, Muggle card tricks…

"Some of this is quite clever, imaginative, and useful," Artemis commented thoughtfully. "I'm impressed."

"Oh wow, to hear **you** say that," came Fred's voice from behind a stack of Edible Dark Marks. "Let me show you some products in the back."

As the others wandered around the store, Draco followed Artemis, who followed Fred, into a smaller room behind a curtained door. George was sorting through some things there.

"Apparently even Ministry workers can't do a decent Shield Charm, so they ordered 500 of these… Shield Hats. We just made them for a laugh—you know, challenge your mate to jinx you and watch his face when it bounces off…"

"We're still getting massive orders," George continued, "so we've expanded into Shield Cloaks… gloves…"

"I mean, they wouldn't help much against Unforgiveables, but for minor to moderate hexes…"

"So then we started thinking up other Defense products. Look, this is Instant Darkness Powder—handy if you want a quick escape."

"These are Decoy Detonators. You drop one and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, if you need a handy diversion…"

"And if you have any clever ideas, we'd be willing to work on producing them for you."

Artemis smiled with deep satisfaction. "I'll make you a list. In the meantime, I want a Shield Cloak for Butler."

"And one of each of those other two," Draco added.

They bought a number of things before they were through. Then they all continued on with their school shopping. Before they hit the bookstore, Crabbe and Goyle convinced them to stop at Florean Fortescue's for ice cream.

They were standing in line behind a Second Year Hufflepuff and her parents when a man and woman barged to the front of the queue and began arguing with Florean. Draco went stiff and Vince and Greg turned pale.

"It's the Carrows," Draco hissed. "There's going to be trouble."

Artemis whipped out his cell phone and sent off a text to Butler, who was waiting for them in the Leaky Cauldron. The Slytherins were drawing out their wands as Hermione stood on her tiptoes to see what was going on.

"Leave at once!" Florean suddenly shouted clearly.

"Get back," Artemis ordered the family in front of them. "Get clear."

The father, obviously a Muggle, scooped up the small girl and ran to the other side of the street, while the mom pulled out a wand and turned back to them. "You must get back, as well; you're only children!"

"Nonsense, madam," Artemis replied. "We'll be fine. Go protect your daughter."

"There's sure to be more of them," Draco added.

The woman wavered, then retreated to her family. The teenagers cast shield charms around themselves and waited.

Amycus Carrow grabbed Florean by the arm. "You're coming with us," he snarled. "Someone wants a word with you."

His sister had her wand pointed between Florean's eyes.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Draco spoke up loudly. The three adults turned their attention on the blonde and his friends.

"Even better," Alecto cackled. "He'd very much like to talk to you, too."

Florean used his free arm to take out his own wand. "Unhand me and go away," he ordered.

Instead, Alecto pointed her wand upright and let off some sparks. Obviously, she was signaling for reinforcements.

"Incarcerus!"

Amycus dodged, dragging Florean with him, and Blaise's spell hit the ice cream counter, wrapping it in chains. Alecto's hand shot back out, casting a curse that would have peeled Hermione's skin from her bones if her shield had been less strong.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Millie—keep the shields up," Artemis instructed. "Draco, Luna, Hermione, Zabini, Ginny—cast. Four more Death Eaters coming up from the alley—watch out!"

In a coordinated movement, the girls stayed facing the Carrows, and the boys turned to face the inrushing Death Eaters. Spells began to fly fast and furious.

_That's Marcus Flint,_ Draco thought, eyeing the Death Eater at the back of the group. _I think Rosier Sr.'s the one on the left… and the ancient looking one is Clarence Avery…_ "Why is this group made of the young and very old?"

Artemis chanced a glance at him. "Because the best fighters are elsewhere. It's a diversion."

"Somewhere else in Diagon Alley? Or—someone else?"

Artemis's mind worked quickly as he cast a very strong Stupefy, hitting Flint and rendering him unconscious. Who in Diagon Alley would be important enough for Voldemort's attention? "Olivander."

Luna and Ginny were sending out spells in tandem, hitting Alecto Carrow with double the strength each time, causing her to falter. Hermione was working with Florean to take out her brother, alternating spells.

Draco was focusing on Rosier, and Blaise on Avery. Although they had slowed with age, their knowledge of spells was fairly vast.

Artemis turned his attention to the unidentified Death Eater. Well, they might as well find out who he was, Artemis decided, using a trick Draco favored. "Accio mask!"

The young man yelped when he felt his mask fly off. Artemis quickly followed up with a Stupefy while the stranger was confused. Artemis didn't recognize him, but maybe Draco would. The Irish teen thought he might have been a Seventh Year when they were First Years.

Rosier was wearing down. Artemis sent a very strong Confundus at Avery, who accordingly was struck by Zabini's next spell. Draco got through Rosier's defense with a temporary blinding spell, and then Stupefied him.

The Carrow siblings suddenly Apparated away, leaving the girls and Florean with no opponents. The adult looked very impressed. "That was amazing! How old are you?"

Butler rounded the corner then, out of breath. "You're never going anywhere without me again!"

Artemis quirked a smile. "Probably wise. Put on this Shield Cloak." He passed over the Weasley invention. "Now we need to go see if it's too late to rescue Olivander. Mr. Fortescue, we leave the job of calling the Aurors to place these Death Eaters into custody up to you."

"Wait—what? Olivander?"

"Yes. I'm assuming none of you will want to miss out?" Artemis asked the group.

"No way, we're with you," Hermione answered for all of them.

"I thought so."

"Oh, well—next time you're in, ice cream's free," Florean offered, calling over a timid looking shopkeeper who peeked his head out from the nearest store. "Floo the Aurors! I'll stand guard here."

"I think you should all go straight home," Butler said. The teens stared at him impatiently. "All right, fine. No running off alone."

They all rushed together in the direction of the wand-making shop. The streets were suddenly deserted, the shop doors closed. Everyone had either boarded themselves inside or Apparated away.

"Keep your eyes open," Butler instructed as they walked, his own eyes darting back and forth, calculating ambush points. "I don't suppose you'd at least move into the middle of the group?" he asked his employer.

"Sorry, old friend. I actually have a different idea." He looked at the sky in thought. "I could scout ahead."

"Out of the question."

"I wouldn't even be noticed; this is Diagon Alley." Owls were everywhere.

"No," Butler repeated firmly.

"It's a good idea," Draco murmured.

"You see?"

"…but if I was Butler, I wouldn't let you, either."

Artemis pouted a bit, although he would deny it. But he agreed to stay with them. It would take too much time and effort to win this argument.

They reached Olivander's store relatively quickly, but the man in question was gone. Clear signs inside showed a struggle had taken place. Presumably, he'd been dragged away. They questioned the shop owners on either side, but both claimed to have seen nothing.

"No Dark Mark over the scene, though," Draco remarked. They stood in silence and frustration for a moment, sparing some worry for poor Olivander.

"We still don't have our books for next year," Artemis said even as he still contemplated the situation.

"Everything's over and quiet now, we might as well get them and be done with shopping."

"Recommendations, Butler?" The bodyguard's instincts would be superior in this matter.

Butler's nerves wanted to get them out of there, now. However, that would mean a return trip, which could also be unsafe. Right now, immediately after the Death Eater attack when they would be unlikely to return, was probably as safe as it got.

So they continued to Flourish and Blott's, who didn't want to open their doors for customers. There were enough of them to finally persuade the owner it would be financially wise—he knew Hermione Granger and Artemis Fowl by sight now and they always made extensive purchases—plus the rest.

Butler stood by the door, guarding the premises, which also made the manager feel safer.

The teens stood close together, discussing the fight and why Olivander might have been kidnapped and what would happen next. Artemis kept one ear on the conversation as he thought and perused a volume called _Mind Over Magic: Advanced Wandless Magic._

"Olivander's the best wandmaker around," Blaise said. "Do you think You Know Who will have him making wands for all his lot?"

"Quite possibly… at the very least, he won't be making wands for our side," Millicent replied.

Artemis and Luna exchanged glances. "He wants the Elder Wand, doesn't he?" she asked him.

"I think so."

Hermione made her way over to a shelf of dusty, older books. She pulled out _The Ancient Craft of Wand Making, So You Want to Create Your Wand: A Practical Guide, _and _The Myth of the Deathly Hallows_.

Artemis smirked at her. "We'll trade off," she said, adding a book to his stack.

After they had all bought their books, Butler walked the group back to the Floo at the Leaky Cauldron and watched them all go through. He felt responsible to see that they made it home safely.

"Email me what you learn from your books," Hermione instructed Artemis.

Ginny and Draco shared a kiss before she left. Zabini slapped him on the back and smirked at him.

Luna was the last of the others to leave. "It was fun," she informed Artemis, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, although sad about Olivander, of course. Next time we should invite Neville, don't you think?"

"…maybe…"

"Congratulations on your scores again, Artemis. You don't mind if I tell the other Ravenclaws that much, do you?"

Artemis preened just a bit. "I suppose not. No pictures."

"See you, then. Watch out for Nargals." She kissed him on the cheek and stepped into the fire.

Artemis blushed deeply and Butler grinned at him.

"Charming more ladies, are we?"

Artemis groaned. "Puberty's setting in with a vengeance. I find girls are on my mind more often, despite all my best intentions."

"That one in particular? Or Miss Granger?"

"Both," he sighed, "as well as any number of pretty Slytherins. But don't worry, I shall not allow it to affect me."

"Course not. That kiss didn't affect you, either, did it?"

"It made my toes curl," Artemis muttered, then shook his head hard. "Let's go."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: The descriptions of the Gaunt House and the Weasley store are from HP: Half-Blood Prince and the bit about Artemis's surging hormones is from AF: The Lost Colony.


	2. Chapter 2

The Family Name

Sixth Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 2

In mid-July, Artemis and Butler traveled to Grimmauld Place again. While they waited for Dumbledore to arrive, Artemis talked to Potter and Hermione. "Did you, by chance, ask Dumbledore about his sister, who the ring mentioned?" Artemis inquired. "Or about whether he knew Grindelwald?"

"Yeah, I asked him about Grindelwald," Potter admitted. "He didn't tell me much, of course."

"Of course."

"He said they lived near each other when he was younger—right after he'd graduated Hogwarts. Grindelwald lived with his aunt for about two months before he moved away again, and they spent some time together. They were both young and smart and wanting to change the world. He said he realized their versions of a new world were incompatible. Obviously. He said Grindelwald hadn't seemed like such a bad sort at first, but maybe he just hadn't wanted to believe it."

"Well, that's more than I thought he'd give you," Artemis mused. "I've been reading everything I can find on the history of Grindelwald, but his early life remains dreadfully obscure."

"And Dumbledore's sister? Was she a Squib?" Hermione asked.

"The evidence is inconclusive."

"Why is that important?" Harry frowned.

"Hmm? Oh, just curious. One thing I've discovered, though. 'For the greater good' was Grindelwald's slogan. It was even carved over Nurmengard, the prison he built for his enemies. Ironically, he ended up there himself."

Dumbledore interrupted them then, so they gathered up Butler and the four of them travelled to a cliff by the sea. At the edge of the rock were a line of niches for footholds. They climbed down these, and lit upon the slippery rocks below. Artemis held himself very carefully.

A few feet below them they could see the cave. They would have to swim to get to it. Artemis grimaced. He would have transformed and flown if he had been alone, but he didn't want to give himself away in front of Potter and Dumbledore.

"You couldn't have warned us to bring a broom?" he complained instead.

"You can swim," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I don't like being cold and wet."

"Come on, Fowl!" Potter was grinning, too.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "At least I knew to wear an old robe."

They slid into the water and made their way to the opening in the cliff. The entrance became a dryer tunnel, then a large cave. Artemis immediately cast drying and warming charms on himself and Butler.

"Umm…"

"You need to learn these," Artemis scolded, but cast them on Potter, too, who thanked him a bit sheepishly.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was turning in a circle, examining the walls and ceiling of the cave. "This is the place. It has known magic," he said softly.

Artemis fully intended to ask more questions about the sensing of magic later. For now, he let Dumbledore continue to explore. "This is merely an antechamber. We need to penetrate to the interior," the old man mumbled. "We must go through Voldemort's obstacles." He walked around the cave, running his fingers over the walls.

"Here," he said at last. "The entrance is concealed."

"Did you use Ostendo or Aperio?" Artemis demanded.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Exibeo," he replied. "Would you like to try?"

Artemis stepped forward immediately and tried the spell. Sure enough, the cave wall wavered before his eyes, not enough to see through, just enough to make him aware this was a portal.

"Harry?" Dumbledore offered, so the Gryffindor tried, too.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore said then, "it appears that we must 'pay' the door in order to open it. Very crude. The idea, of course, is that your enemy must weaken himself to enter…"

"Blood."

"Correct, Mr. Fowl. However, there are worse things than physical injury, something Voldemort fails to grasp."

"I'd still prefer to avoid it." Harry shook his head.

"Sometimes it is unavoidable." Dumbledore produced a knife and bared his forearm.

"Professor…" Potter started to object, but Dumbledore just smiled and carefully cut himself, dripping blood on the rock, then healing his arm.

Then a blazing silver outline of an arch appeared in the wall, and the rock vanished. They peered through the opening into darkness.

Dumbledore lit his wand. "After me," he instructed.

They lit their own wands. Butler, very practically, had brought a glow-stick. They looked around. They were at the edge of a vast black lake. The farther bank and the ceiling were both too far to see. In the middle of the lake, a greenish light shone out.

"Don't touch the water," Dumbledore cautioned. He led them on a narrow path of rock around the lake.

"We couldn't just try a summoning charm?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead," said Dumbledore.

"Oh… OK. Accio Horcrux!"

With an explosive noise, something large and pale erupted out of the water and then splashed back down again. Butler very nearly fired at it.

"What was it?" the bodyguard growled. "Some warning would have been nice." Because of course Dumbledore had suspected it was there.

The old man gave Butler a vaguely apologetic look. "I didn't know for certain. They—there will be more than one—are Inferi. But we don't need to worry about them just yet."

Artemis and Butler exchanged annoyed glances. The explanation had been most unhelpful.

"It would be nice to know how to deal with them **before **they become an issue," Artemis said pointedly. "I presume we will have to cross the lake, as the Horcrux is undoubtedly at the source of the green light."

Dumbledore merely smiled and stopped walking. Potter almost ran into him. "I think I have found the place. Stand back, please." Dumbledore ran his hand through the air, apparently finding something and grasping onto it. He tapped his wand against his raised fist.

A thick green chain materialized from Dumbledore's fist, extending into the water. Then he tapped the chain, which began to slide through his hand, pulling something up from the watery depths. It turned out to be a small boat, also glowing green.

"How did you know that was there?" Harry demanded.

"Magic always leaves traces. And I know Tom Riddle's style. I was one of his teachers."

"So the boat will keep us safe from the Inferi?"

"Until they realize we're not Voldemort," was Dumbledore's not reassuring answer. His eyes slid to Artemis, who he knew was extremely frustrated. "This is how your friends feel when **you** keep secrets." His eyes twinkled.

"Don't make me curse your lemon drops, Headmaster."

Dumbledore laughed.

But then Artemis finally remembered what he had once read about Inferi. "Fire works against them."

"Yes. Fire. Into the boat, then."

It was a very tight fit, but they managed. The boat moved on its own. Harry peered down into the water. He could see the dead drifting beneath them. He shuddered and looked at Fowl. The other boy didn't seem too pleased, either, which made Harry feel a little better.

Eventually the boat bumped up against a small island of rock in the center of the lake. The light came from a stone basin on top of a pedestal.

They exited the boat, walked over, and looked into the bowl. The basin swirled with a green, glowing liquid.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore admitted. He attempted to touch it, but an invisible barrier prevented this. Once again, he raised his wand and muttered over the liquid, while the other three watched closely. "The Horcrux is there," he said at last, "but how to reach it? The potion cannot be penetrated by hand, Vanished, parted, scooped up, or siphoned away, nor can it be Transfigured, Charmed, or otherwise made to change its nature. I can only conclude that it is supposed to be drunk." And he conjured up a crystal goblet.

"How can the potion tell that you're going to drink it? If you scoop it up with that goblet, why can't you just pour it away and then scoop out more?" Artemis frowned. "What about absorption or evaporation?"

Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. "It's magic. If you don't drink it, if you just pour it out of the cup, it won't hit the ground. It will reappear in the basin. It would be charmed against evaporation over time as a matter of course."

"You can't change it into a gas?"

"That would be changing its nature. Nor can you simply mop it up with a towel."

"But what will it do to the drinker?" Harry protested. "Kill them?"

"Not immediately. Voldemort would want them kept alive long enough to question who they were, why and how they were here."

"Pain? Incapacitation?" Artemis theorized.

"It must act to prevent me from taking the Horcrux," Dumbledore agreed. "It might be pain; it might paralyze me or cause me to forget what I'm here for. This being the case, Artemis, it will be your job to keep me drinking, no matter what. Even if you must force me."

Artemis frowned. He wondered if Mulch Diggums would be able to drink this with no ill effects. If the choice had been **him** consuming the potion—but he wouldn't expose the fairies just for Dumbledore. The old man must know what he was doing—he wasn't that big a martyr. "You won't give me detention for it, will you?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Dumbledore's smile didn't fade. "No, I will not."

"Would Professor Snape be able to counter-act this? Should we fetch him here?"

"I will have him care for me when we're done."

"What if we all drank a little?" Harry offered.

"No, no. I could not have my students take that risk. I'm sure I'll be fine in the end, however."

"If I had my chemistry set, I bet I could find some sort of neutralizer. Shouldn't I try first?" Artemis felt a bit concerned despite himself.

"It would still be changing its nature." Dumbledore shook his head. "No, I must drink it."

"You're sure?" Butler asked. "What if I blew it up?"

Dumbledore laughed. "The barrier around it would kick in." He dipped the goblet into the potion and raised it again. "I have your word, Artemis, that you'll keep me drinking?"

"Indeed."

"You'll watch them while I'm out of it, Mr. Butler?"

"Of course."

Dumbledore lifted the goblet to his lips and drank.

"Are you alright?" Harry demanded when the cup was drained. He looked extremely distressed.

Dumbledore's eyes closed. "Hm." He filled the glass and drank again.

"Professor?"

He did not answer. Artemis watched closely as he drank a third glass. He was halfway through the fourth when he staggered and began panting. The cup nearly slipped from his fingers.

Artemis stepped forward. "Headmaster. Keep drinking."

"I don't want to…"

None of them had heard Dumbledore sound frightened before. Harry shifted back and forth, looking between the two adults, as if to see if one of them would stop this.

Artemis raised Dumbledore's hand holding the goblet.

"Don't like… don't make me…"

"You told me to yourself. Go on." He nudged the cup against the man's lips.

"…no…"

Artemis forced the potion into his mouth by tilting the cup. Dumbledore had to swallow or choke. He moaned but finished off the potion.

Artemis took the goblet back to the basin.

"How much is left?" Harry whispered in anguish.

"We're barely halfway," Artemis murmured back. He brought the refilled glass to Dumbledore's lips again and forced it down him.

Dumbledore screamed. Artemis nearly dropped the cup.

"Make it stop… I can't… don't make me…"

Artemis took a deep breath. He knew why Dumbledore had given this task to him. He was the logical one, relentless, ruthless, unemotional. Wasn't he?

He wasn't proving to be. This was affecting him when he hadn't expected it to. He didn't even like Dumbledore; the man was too manipulative, secretive, irritating, arrogant…

But this was still shaking him. He glanced at Butler, who gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"Right," Artemis muttered, refilled the goblet, and forced Dumbledore to drink again. Albus began to cry. "Potter, say something comforting."

Potter looked like he wanted to cry, as well, but spoke up firmly. "It's alright, Professor. This isn't real, you're safe… you'll be alright…"

Artemis got another cup down the man, who then sank to his knees. "It's my fault. Please make it stop, I know I did wrong…"

Despite himself, Artemis's ears perked up. "Butler, keep him still."

Butler caught hold of the man's flailing arms. Artemis kept tilting cups of liquid down his throat as he rambled nonsensically. "Don't hurt them, it's my fault, hurt me instead…"

"What did you do to cause this guilt I wonder…"

Harry looked at the Slytherin sharply.

"Dead, she's dead…"

"I believe this all goes back to his sister, who I am beginning to suspect, was not a Squib at all. Perhaps Grindelwald was in love with her? No, that's not it…"

"How can you…"

"Because I'm trying not to think about what I'm doing, lest I stop," Artemis snapped, shutting the other boy up.

"How many?" Harry whispered after a silent moment.

"This is serving number nine. I'd say we're 2/3 there."

"Please… please… not that…"

"Drink, Professor, we're nearly there," Harry encouraged.

He drank, but then started screaming again. "Make it stop! I want to die!"

"Silence him, Potter," Artemis ordered.

Harry looked at Fowl. He was wincing as he refilled the goblet again. "You're more human than you let on," Harry said. He drew his wand and pointed it at the Headmaster. "Silencio."

"And you are apparently more ruthless than I gave you credit for. Good for you," Artemis retorted.

"I could drink the last few glassfuls."

"Yet still with the hero complex. No, one patient to worry about is enough. We may need you to fight off Inferi before we're though. I estimate only two cups left, anyway."

One… two… Harry confirmed the basin was empty. Dumbledore, however, gave a great gasp and went limp in Butler's arms.

"Reenervate!" Harry cried. Artemis threw the cup in the basin and came closer as Potter cast the spell once more. "Wake up!"

Dumbledore's eyelids flickered. "That's it…" Harry coaxed.

Artemis's eyes were wide as he crouched next to them. Harry's heart was beating double-time. "Sir?"

Artemis quickly cancelled the silencing spell. "Water…" Dumbledore croaked.

Harry leapt up to seize the goblet. "Aguamenti!" the cup filled with water but by the time he brought it back to Albus, it was empty. "What—?"

"Never mind." Artemis pointed his wand directly at Dumbledore's mouth. "Aguamenti."

Dumbledore's mouth filled with water this time; he swallowed blissfully. "More." Artemis cast several more times, until Dumbledore signaled him to stop.

"Potter, grab the Horcrux, why don't you?"

"Oh!" Harry had quite forgotten about it. He stood up again and lifted the locket from the basin. He waited a moment, but he felt no evil presence, heard no unearthly voices. "Shouldn't there be something menacing happening?"

Artemis sprung up and peered at the locket in Potter's hand. "The S for Slytherin is not present. This is not the Horcrux."

Harry passed it over to Dumbledore, still being supported by Butler, but slowly recovering some strength. He turned back to the basin and plunged his hand in, feeling as well as searching with his eyes. "You said it was here, Professor!"

Dumbledore squinted at the locket he held weakly. Butler reached around and opened it when the older man couldn't quite manage it. A small piece of paper was inside. Butler read it aloud.

"To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once again. Signed, RAB."

Dumbledore laughed without humor. "It appears I was mistaken."

"RAB," Harry repeated, dumbfounded.

"Regulus Arcturus Black," Artemis hypothesized at once.

"I suggest we get out of here," said Butler.

"You need to see Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey right away," Harry told Dumbledore with a determined frown.

Butler helped Albus back into the boat. The boys followed. Artemis had taken possession of the locket and was examining it. The boat began to move.

The water began to churn as the Inferi grew increasingly restless the farther they went. They could see the figures in the shadows of the water, circling ever nearer. Heads and arms rose out of the water abruptly, causing the craft to rock.

"Impedimenta!" Harry yelped, flicking his wand.

"Fire, Potter," Artemis reminded him. "Use the spell from the obstacle course last year."

"Right. Ignus Eternus!"

"Ignus Eternus!" Artemis cast, as well. Dumbledore watched with interest. Would these two talented boys even need his help?

A ring of fire appeared around the boat, in between the humans and the dead. It hovered above the boat's edge, and moved as the boat did.

"Excellent," Dumbledore praised. "Where did you learn that spell? It is highly advanced."

"A very old book." The book he'd gotten from Voldemort, in fact.

The Inferi sank swiftly and obviously unhappily back under the water. They continued to swim near the boat, but not as close as before. Once the craft landed, however, they started to move as if to climb onto the shore. The teens spread the fire wide, and the Inferi gave up in confusion, disappearing down into the depths again.

The group got out of the boat, and left the inner cave chamber.

"What happened to Regulus Black? How would he have known about Horcruxes? How would he have destroyed one?"

"We need to get Dumbledore healed up first," Harry insisted again.

"Hogwarts or Grimmauld Place?"

"Professor Snape is at Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore said. "We must go there."

"Can you Apparate?"

"I brought us a portkey—one time use, for security." He pulled from his pocket an old playing card—the King of Spades, Artemis noted. "It will bring us to the street out front."

They all reached out a hand and placed it on the card. Dumbledore tapped it with his wand and they disappeared. They re-appeared near the front door of Grimmauld Place. Butler and Harry quickly helped Dumbledore inside.

Artemis followed, looking for Snape. He found his professor in the kitchen with a scowl on his face. "He drank a potion," was all Artemis had to say. Snape brushed past him into the living room to scowl at Dumbledore on the couch.

Artemis left them to it and went looking for Sirius. Shouldn't his brother know the story of Regulus better than most?

He knocked on Black's door. "You're back," Sirius observed once the door was opened. "How did it go?"

"That's just it. The locket was a fake." He still had the fake locket and its note, which he showed to Sirius. "Handwriting look familiar?"

"RAB—that's—that's—"

"Regulus, yes? Did you know anything about this?"

"No—how I could I? He was a Death Eater, we weren't exactly in regular communication."

"Yet, he obviously changed his mind."

Sirius sighed. "He was only 16 when he joined. He didn't realize what he was really getting into. Once he found out, it was too late. He tried to leave, but they killed him. I didn't know he was having second thoughts until after his death, though."

"Who were his friends? Maybe he had an accomplice."

"His friends were all Death Eaters. None of them would have helped."

"How would he have learned about Horcruxes?" Artemis tapped his fingers against his lips in thought. Sirius shrugged helplessly. Artemis turned abruptly and rushed down the stairs into the hall. Sirius followed. He caught a glimpse of Dumbledore lying pale and weak on the sofa and abandoned the oblivious Slytherin to check on the man.

Artemis drew aside the curtain covering the portrait of Mrs. Black. They stared each other down, eyes narrowed. "Did you teach your son Regulus about Horcruxes?"

"Are you going to threaten me again if I don't answer?" she snarled at him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know what a Horcrux is, so the answer is no," she sniffed with a haughty lift of her chin.

Artemis's eyebrow raised. "Then he must have learned from Voldemort himself… how much did Voldemort trust him?"

Mrs. Black drew herself up proudly. "He was held in very high regard. He served the Dark Lord well."

"So perhaps he gave it to him… as he gave Lucius Malfoy the diary…"

Mrs. Black looked fondly nostalgic for a moment. "You said you were in Slytherin with Cissy and Lucius's son. How is he? Is he doing credit to the Black name?"

"Oh, yes. I think Regulus would have quite liked Draco."

"Good, good…"

"Did you ever see Regulus with a locket? It was a gift from the Dark Lord himself."

At this, Mrs. Black actually smiled. "I never saw one, but I'm not surprised the Dark Lord valued him so much as to give him such an honor."

"Indeed. Thank you for your time." Artemis paused. "By the way—if you were to tell us how to unstick your portrait from the wall, I could see you set up in Narcissa's house, where you'd be more appreciated."

Mrs. Black blinked, then scowled. "I should not have to leave my own home!"

"Just think about it," Artemis offered, re-drawing the curtain over the frowning woman.

Artemis (followed by Butler) made his way into the living room, where Potter and Sirius sat suspiciously watching Snape as he attended Dumbledore. He had made the Headmaster drink a few potions of his own, and some color had come back into the old man's cheeks.

"If this last one doesn't work, you'll have to swallow a bezoar," Snape grumbled, trying to hide his worry from his hated audience.

"How's he doing?" Artemis inquired.

"Better…"

"You couldn't have told me first thing that Albus was sick?" Sirius complained. "Asking me about Regulus could have waited."

"Professor Snape had matters well in hand," Artemis replied calmly. "We need to learn if Regulus managed to destroy the locket or if it still remains hidden for us to find and deal with."

"I'll be fine," Dumbledore insisted again.

Artemis watched critically as he drank the potion Snape handed him. His eyes became brighter and his breathing more regular as he finished.

Snape's shoulders relaxed. "Yes, that should do it." The Gryffindors both let out a sigh of relief. Dumbledore gave them a benevolent 'I told you so' sort of smile.

"What's this about Regulus, then?" Severus demanded.

They took turns explaining. "Do you know anything, Professor? Were you friends with him?"

"He was younger than me," Severus said slowly, thinking back. "So we didn't talk that much at school—mostly about how much we both hated his brother, the blood traitor. We saw each other at Death Eater meetings, of course. But after awhile he became increasingly distant, and then he just disappeared."

"Disappeared? You didn't actually see the Nameless One kill him?"

"No. He was sent off on a dangerous mission and never came back."

Artemis's face was intent. "Is that normally how he would execute a traitor? Wouldn't he make a public spectacle of it, for discipline's sake?"

"Normally, yes… though he has sent unruly Death Eaters out to certain death before."

"But not traitors… I think Regulus died there, in the cave. After he retrieved the locket… either the poison or the Inferi killed him."

"Then where's the locket? At the bottom of the lake?"

"He gave it to someone else to destroy. He knew what his fate would be. He said he was dying in his letter. But who?"

"Someone who either couldn't heal the poison or who left him with the Inferi to die," Butler said.

"Do you know anyone he would have turned to amongst the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

"Perhaps Narcissa would know," he suggested.

Artemis nodded. "I'll ask her." He turned to go, then turned back. "The Weasley twins are taking orders for items that can be used for defense. Between an ex-Marauder, a potions master, the Headmaster, a Muggle bodyguard, a genius, and the Boy Who Lives Dangerously, we ought to be able to come up with something."

Snape sneered, but Dumbledore and Sirius both looked excited. "The Boy Who Lives Dangerously," Potter muttered. "Cute."

Artemis grinned at him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Obviously the scene in the cave is adapted a bit from the one in _Half-Blood Prince_.


	3. Chapter 3

The Family Name

Sixth Year

By Elbereth in April

Chapter 3

Artemis and Butler Flooed from Grimmauld Place directly to Malfoy Manor. However, Narcissa was out shopping with Draco's baby brother. Draco had been on the phone with Ginny (he had gifted her with a mobile phone just before end of term, to her father's extreme delight), but he hung up to hear about their adventure. "Regulus Black, eh? Well, Mum should be back in three hours. You're welcome to hang around. We could read up on Inferi. I know we have a couple of books in our library."

So they read about Inferi, looked at more family history on the Blacks, the Malfoys, and the LeStranges, and books on sensing magical signatures and revealing what is hidden.

Then they both prowled around the extensive manor grounds in their animagus forms, for fun and practice. Butler kept an eye on them both. Finally, they went into Narcissa's lab and brewed an experimental potion or two.

Eventually 3 and ¼ hours had passed and Narcissa returned. She put Ecleus down for a nap, and then agreed to talk to Artemis. "Regulus was his parents' pride and joy," she told them. "He was very popular with the Slytherins. He played Seeker on the House team. He was very good at Charms, and he could always manage to acquire and smuggle Firewhiskey and recreational potions in for illegal celebrations. He should have had a bright future ahead of him. But then, like so many of the rest of us, he got mixed up with the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters."

"Who were his confidantes?"

"I don't think he had anyone like that—that he would share secrets with. I said he was popular, but it was all superficial. He preferred older students and adults. He worshipped the LeStrange brothers, and he adored Bella, and he liked Lucius and Severus and I. But he wouldn't have confessed doubts to any of us; he didn't trust anyone that much. He seemed almost—wary of people. In fact, I think he was fonder of his old house elf than any human."

"Of course," Artemis breathed. "A house elf. He would be perfect to help in such an endeavour. Hermione says Black's house elf hates Sirius, though—but I'd bet he'd be loyal to you, Draco." He thanked Narcissa, and when she had walked away, he said to Draco, "Come on, let's have your cousin officially invite you to his house. You'll enjoy exploring the secret Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. It'll annoy Potter."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Artemis, Butler, and Draco went back through the Floo, to discover that Snape and a mostly recovered Dumbledore had left, but Potter and Black had been joined by Remus Lupin.

The boys nodded solemnly at him. "Professor."

"Hello, Slytherins of the Light. Butler."

"Slytherins of the Light?" they repeated, frowning.

"You know—on the side of good. Harry told me you've been coming up with clever nicknames, Artemis. I rather liked the Nameless One, myself."

The Slytherins exchanged a bemused glance.

"So, you wanted to talk to Kreacher?" Black asked.

"I think it would be best if we did it without you present," Artemis replied. "No offense, but he doesn't seem to care much for any of you."

"You think he'll take to Draco?"

"I do."

"Alright."

"Then if you don't mind, I would like to speak to him in Regulus's old room."

Sirius hesitated, then nodded, so the two teens went upstairs to the door that was labeled as Regulus's. They walked into the bedroom and looked around.

The room was done in emerald and silver, and the Black Family crest and motto were painted on one wall. A collage of news articles about Voldemort were taped underneath it. Other than that, it was a typical student's room.

"I could be quite at home here," Draco mused, running a hand over a green bed hanging. "Well, once I removed the Unnamed's fan memorabilia."

"If Kreacher doesn't know anything, we'll search the room. I didn't have time earlier. Go on, summon him."

"Kreacher," Draco spoke loudly.

The elf popped into existence beside them. He looked at them uncertainly. "Yes, sirs?"

"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, Narcissa's son."

"Miss Cissy's son!" Kreacher smiled. He had just overheard his Mistress's portrait agree that Regulus would like Miss Cissy's son. "I is happy to meet you! Mistress always approved of Miss Cissy."

"Naturally. She was friends with Cousin Regulus, as well."

"Master Regulus had proper pride and dignity, just like a true pureblood. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher."

Draco smiled and patted Kreacher's head. The elf looked quite overwhelmed. "You've always served the Black Family well, have you not?"

Kreacher immediately wailed and began to beat his chest with his fists. "Kreacher did wrong! Kreacher failed in his orders!"

"Explain. Does this have to do with the locket that the Dark Lord entrusted to Regulus? Did Regulus have you help him with it?"

"Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket months ago! He nicked it from the drawing room. I saw him and told him to stop, but he just laughed and ran…" He moaned, hitting himself harder.

"Stop that. I want you to make amends in a different way," Draco ordered. Kreacher obeyed at once. "Start by telling me everything."

"One day after Master Regulus had joined the Dark Lord, he came to me and said the Dark Lord needed an elf. Master Regulus volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor. I must do what the Dark Lord said and then c-come home. The Dark Lord took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. There was a b-basin full of potion... the Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it…"

Now the elf was shaking. "Kreacher drank, and as he drank, he saw terrible things. Kreacher's insides burned… Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, but the Dark Lord only laughed… He made Kreacher drink all the potion… he dropped a locket into the empty basin… he filled it with more potion… and then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island…"

"How did you escape?" asked Draco, voice full of pity.

The elf didn't appear to hear him. "Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and drank from the black lake… dead hands came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface…"

Artemis's eyes were wide and fascinated. "And? How did you get away?"

The elf blinked. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back."

"You Disapparated."

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back."

Very slowly, Artemis smiled. "Elf magic is very different to human magic, isn't it? What all can you do, I wonder?"

"And Voldemort never thought of that," Draco realized. "He didn't know a witness to his doings had survived. He never would have considered a house elf a threat."

"The house elf's highest law is his master's bidding," Kreacher informed Artemis. "Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home."

"You told Master Regulus what had happened, of course. Then what?"

"Master Regulus was very worried. He told Kreacher to stay hidden. Then awhile later, Master Regulus came to Kreacher again, disturbed in mind… and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave. M-Master Regulus had another locket." The elf began to cry. "He told Kreacher to take it, and when the basin was empty, to s-switch lockets… He ordered Kreacher to leave—without him. To go home—and never tell my Mistress what he had done, but to destroy the first locket."

"So. Regulus drank the potion, and died," Artemis confirmed.

The elf sobbed harder.

"Then you brought the locket home… but couldn't destroy it."

"Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," the elf moaned. "Kreacher tried everything he knew, but nothing would work… Kreacher punished himself, and he tried again, over and over… Kreacher failed to obey orders!"

"Then it's been in this house all this time, until one of the Order members stole it. How ironic."

"He's just a petty thief, hangs out in Knockturn Alley a lot," Draco said. "Borgin & Burkes deals with him sometimes. It'll be easy enough to run him down and find out who he sold it to."

"Indeed. We'll track it down, buy or steal it back, and then, Kreacher, we know of a way to destroy it. We will fulfill your master's final wish."

Kreacher burst into fresh, grateful tears.

Artemis patted Kreacher on the shoulder. "In return, I have a few questions for you about house elf magic…"

SSSSSSSSSSSS

After Artemis finished his interview with Kreacher, he grilled Draco's elf, Tassie, about elf magic, as well. Then they returned to the living room to tell Sirius and Potter about Mundungus Fletcher.

Sirius was incensed, of course, at having his property stolen, even if it was something that probably he would have gotten rid of in their first house cleaning.

"You think it would be better to track him down that way than talk to him at the next Order meeting?"

"Yes. I'll talk to Borgin & Burkes, too," Draco said. "They still value the Malfoy Family trade."

"I'll let you know once we've acquired it," Artemis assured them. "We'll need your fang to destroy it, after all."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two weeks later, mid-August, Artemis and Butler cornered Fletcher at a dingy pub in Knockturn Alley. All it took was Butler cracking his knuckles and **smiling** to get Fletcher to spill everything.

"I was selling in Diagon Alley and she come up to me and asks if I've got a license. She was gonna fine me, but she took a fancy to the locket an' told me she'd take it and let me off, and fink meself lucky."

"Who?"

"Some Ministry hag. Little woman. Bow on top of her head. Looked like a toad."

"Ah." Artemis nodded. "I've seen her at the Ministry. Very good then. Perhaps I'll find some use for you again later. But if you ever try to steal from me, Mr. Fletcher, I'll let Butler throw you in a pen of wild hippogriffs. Understood?"

Fletcher swallowed hard. "Right. Happy to be of service. By the way, does Black know I… um, liberated a few items from him?"

"Oh, yes. You may want to be more careful in future."

Fletcher whimpered.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Dolores Umbridge? You're kidding me," Draco huffed.

"You didn't like her any better than I did?"

"I despise her. She's Fudge's sycophant."

"Would she respond best to blackmail or bribery?"

"What do you say to delegating this job to my mother? A rich pureblood woman is by far the best option for dealing with Ministry lackeys."

"I do believe you have a point. But is it safe for your mother to handle a Horcrux?"

"As long as she's not trying to destroy it, she should be fine, right?"

"Should be, yes."

"She'll be happy to help, then."

SSSSSSSSSSS

Five days after that, Draco and Artemis and Butler stood by a fireplace, waiting to welcome Black and Potter to Malfoy Manor. "Somewhere, the devil has hypothermia," Butler muttered.

Artemis smirked. "We don't want to carry a Horcrux all over creation if it's not necessary. Narcissa brought it here; best to destroy it here."

"So you keep saying," Draco grumbled. "I think you just find the idea of Potter here amusing."

"That, too." His smirk widened.

The Floo flared, interrupting them, and Potter wobbled out and fell directly at Draco's feet. "Oh, that totally makes it almost worth it…"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter snapped, flushing and jumping to his feet as Black exited the fireplace.

"Fighting already?"

"Of course not, Cousin." Draco smiled impishly. He held up a drawstring pouch and handed it to Harry. "Your turn, Potter."

Harry peeked inside the bag at the locket. "We're sure this is the right one?"

"Are you getting a creepy, crawly feeling down your spine? Yes? It's the right one."

"Are we going to do it right here?"

"Why not?"

"Fine." Harry nodded and drew the basilisk fang out of a pocket of his robe. "I'll take it here to this table." He did so, up-ending the bag and letting the locket fall onto the coffee table.

He took a deep breath and braced himself. He raised the fang with one hand and tried to open the locket with the other. "It won't open." He frowned and tried it again with both hands. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"The letter 'S'—it's a serpent, see the little green stones for eyes? Let's see if it will open with Parseltongue." Harry concentrated on the little snake, and then hissed out a word.

The locket opened with a click. Inside blinked the image of a human eye, presumably belonging to the original Tom Riddle. Immediately, the Horcrux began to speak.

"Freak, little freak—who would love you? The world needs a martyr to die for it—but who would want just plain Harry Potter? You've only survived this long on luck and the death of your mother…"

"Stab now, Potter," Artemis instructed firmly.

Harry drew back his hand and plunged the fang down, only to stop just before striking the locket.

"Yo, Pothead, if you can't handle it, let a Malfoy do it for you."

Stab! The fang connected, the Horcrux screamed, the locket shattered into pieces. Harry blinked down at it, then looked over at Malfoy.

"Nice that our rivalry is so reflexive, don't you think?"

Sirius laughed.

"What do we do with this?" Harry indicated the broken necklace.

"Dumbledore said they'd be harmless once broken," Draco said. "Kreacher!"

After only a moment, Black's house elf popped up beside them. "One locket—broken. Evidence that we followed Regulus's command, just as we said we would."

Kreacher took one look and began blubbering again.

"Keep it, in memory of your master—" Potter began.

The elf practically passed out. In exasperation, Sirius pulled Kreacher into the Floo with him and they returned to Grimmauld Place, where he would report their success to Dumbledore once the Headmaster returned from a mission of his own.

"Right. Go tell your elf to clean the house from top to bottom, that should help settle him down," Draco advised.

"Right." Harry took a handful of Floo powder.

"Potter." Harry turned back around and looked at Artemis. "It's not just luck, you know, that you made it this far. And when you kill Riddle? That won't be luck, either."

Harry flushed again. "Thanks," he replied awkwardly.

"No, that'll probably be due to relying on Hermione," Draco added.

Harry barked out a laugh, and shook his head. "Grimmauld Place." He stepped into the fire.

"I was trying to build his confidence back up," Artemis chided Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Sometimes it's more important to hear the truth."

"Truth like the only reason your hair isn't crispy to this day is because Ginny doesn't like it slathered down?"

Draco stuck his tongue out.

Artemis dismissed this with a wave. "I wonder who we can get to destroy a Horcrux next? It's proving most enlightening, psychologically speaking."

It was Butler's turn to shake his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Three days before school resumed, Dumbledore met with Artemis and Snape to discuss the planned fake poisoning.

"Weakness, confusion, dizziness, loss of hearing and vision, stomach cramps," Artemis rattled off symptoms. "Starting out gradually and slowly growing over a period of three months. Then things speed up abruptly and your body starts giving out. I'm assuming Voldemort will want to challenge you right around the three-month mark, if he wants to kill you personally with magic."

"Very well," Dumbledore agreed. "Fortunately, I have some small skill at acting."

Artemis snorted. Dumbledore smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Fine. If that subject is covered, I want to ask a few questions about the spells you used in uncovering the two Horcruxes."

"I can see I need to be very careful what I do in front of you," Dumbledore said cheerfully, although a hint of wariness may have lurked at the back of his eyes. "Ask away."

SSSSSSSSSSS

And then it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.

Artemis had a list of the spells Dumbledore had told him about, which he handed off to Draco to read. Soon they were joined in their compartment by Blaise, then Crabbe and Goyle.

"The girls are up to something in another car," Blaise reported. "They've got Ginny Weasley with them."

"Huh."

Just as the train was pulling away, Hermione poked her head through the door to say hello. "I heard from Ginny there's some kind of political uproar going on at the Ministry."

"Rumors are going around that the public is getting increasingly fed up with Fudge," Draco explained. "The people with influence want him replaced with Rufus Scrimgeour. He's the Head of the Aurors. He probably would be a good choice. At least he'd have a better idea of how to keep the public safe."

They talked politics for awhile, and Draco passed off the list of spells for Hermione to peruse, before she left fifteen minutes later. A few moments after, Ginny came in. "Hey."

"Here's our newest Prefect," Draco greeted her, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

She kissed his cheek. "Guess what? My brother Bill is marrying Fleur Delacour." She wrinkled her nose. "I can't stand her!"

This new topic of discussion lasted until Draco and Ginny left to meet with the other Prefects, and Luna came in to sit between Greg and Artemis. "Neville got an Acceptable in Potions," she reported.

"Good for him."

"Harry only got an E. He was most despondent because he said he can't take Professor Snape's class without an O score, and if he can't take Potions, he can't be an Auror."

"I rather think they'd make an exception for him," Blaise scoffed. "Can you see them turning down the Boy Who Lived?"

"Dangerously," Artemis added on automatically.

Luna smiled. "Lived Dangerously. I like that."

Blaise broke down laughing. "Excuse me, I'm going to go share that with the girls. And anyone else I meet."

He left, brushing past Longbottom, who was just entering. "Hi. I just wanted to say thanks again, for helping me study last year."

Artemis nodded regally. "You're welcome."

"Anybody know who the new DADA professor is?"

"Still top secret," Vince sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. Hey Luna, so this is where you wandered off to."

She waved.

"Quibbler going well?"

"Oh, yes. Daddy had a lovely article about Wrackspurts last issue."

"Wrackspurts?"

"They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

Neville looked delighted. "That could explain so much!"

"I don't think it's an excuse most people would accept," Vince pointed out, amused.

"Well, they need to be enlightened, then."

Talk continued, with people flitting from carriage to carriage. The girls came to talk for while. Then the Prefects' meeting was over, and Draco dragged Artemis to visit Potter in his compartment. To Draco's dismay, Potter didn't appear upset to see him, although Weasley scowled at him.

"Four Aurors have been assigned to stay in Hogsmeade, to give us extra protection," Harry told Artemis.

Artemis's eyebrows raised. "Which four?"

"Tonks, Proudfoot, Savage, and Dawlish," Hermione recited. "I knew you'd ask."

"I wonder if they have heard anything definitely suspicious or if this is just general cautiousness?"

"I don't know. We just overheard the news—me and Ron—right before we left the Burrow. I stayed there the last week before school."

"Hmm. Let's all just keep up the eavesdropping, we'll hear more eventually."

SSSSSSSSSSSS

The students entered the Great Hall and Artemis glanced up at the Head Table. Butler was in his place; Sirius was there serving as Draco's bodyguard again. Madam Hooch waved at him, which he returned with a smile. Artemis looked for anyone who was a stranger—that would be the new DADA professor.

Instead he tripped over his own feet when he saw Holly Short. Draco grabbed his elbow to steady him, and Artemis gripped his shoulder. "It's Holly!"

Draco lifted his eyes and did a double-take. "What—wait—no way—"

"Is she… the new Defense teacher?"

Butler was making his way towards them with a huge grin as they sat at the Slytherin table. He leaned in between them and spoke softly. "Yes, she's teaching Defense. She's convinced everyone she's—whatever species Flitwick is. Her magic is different than a wizard's, of course—but she knows how to teach and work around that."

"But… the LEP…"

"Apparently she sort of quit. You'll have to ask her why, I didn't have time."

"This is awesome!" Draco exclaimed.

Artemis nodded. "Yes—but it's going to make keeping secrets much harder."

"She won't bother about your personal business. She's just worried about Voldemort and Koboi."

Butler went and sat back down and the Sorting started.

"Aagaard, Edith."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hey—Artemis, Draco," Orka McNewcater called softly from a few seats down the table. "Are we having SUAVE meetings this year?"

"Yes." Draco nodded.

"Case, Justin."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Will we be coordinating with the DA again?" Aurelia Pucey asked.

"I'll have to talk to Potter and Hermione, but I imagine we will be, part of the time, anyway. We want to work up some new training exercises again, too, like the obstacle course last year."

"Coltraine, Mylock."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Various SUAVE members continued to share their ideas and opinions as the Sorting continued. "Shh, it's my little brother's turn!" Tracey Davis hushed them.

"Davis, Travis."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Their table applauded. "You'll want to recruit him, of course," Tracey said happily.

Artemis nodded.

"My brother's here this year, too," Graham Pritchard cut in.

They listened as McGonagall called more names…

"Hooper, Molly."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

…until "Pritchard, David" also ended up in Slytherin, along with two more boys and three girls, all of whom Draco promised to approach about possible SUAVE membership. "We should talk to more Second Years, too."

After the Sorting and the meal, Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. "Welcome, new students and old…"

The Forbidden Forest was forbidden, Filch had set a ban on all products from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (to general amusement), they were looking for new Quidditch commentators as well as players.

"We are pleased to announce Professor Holly Short as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor this year," he announced finally.

Artemis and Draco clapped loudly, causing their friends to clap harder in puzzlement. "Do you know her?" Millie asked.

"A little," Artemis answered. "She's a colleague of Butler's. She should be a very good teacher."

Dumbledore's voice caught their attention. "Now, as everyone knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are gaining in strength. The situation is dangerous at present." The Headmaster gave them all a much more serious look than usual. "Each of us at Hogwarts must take care to ensure we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened, we are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard against carelessness… Therefore, abide by any security restrictions your teachers might impose on you, even if you find them irksome—in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. Please report anything suspicious to a staff member. But for now, your beds await. Good night!"

The new Slytherin Fifth Year Prefects Nora Revell and Lloyd Harper began rounding up the First Years as Draco and Artemis glanced at each other.

"Well. This year should be interesting, indeed."

Later that night, Artemis and Draco snuck through the corridors under Artemis's Invisibility Cloak, to meet Holly in her office.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis demanded at once.

"Good to see you, too," Holly teased him.

"**I'm** glad you're here," Draco put in quickly with a grin.

"Yes, yes, you know I didn't mean it like that. Now explain."

"After—without Julius Root, I found myself becoming increasingly—disillusioned and let down by the leaders of the LEP. I was loathe to just leave the Force, but then Foaley and I came up with this idea. For the next year I am a police liaison, not an LEP officer. My primary objective is to keep an eye on the situation between the humans, the fairies, Voldemort and Koboi, and to help protect you two. After the year is over, we'll revisit my status again.

"In the meantime, I just pass on a few reports to Haven, keep in touch with Foaley, and do my job here as an instructor. Dumbledore and the Hogwarts staff know nothing about any of this. I simply applied for the open position, and Dumbledore thought enough of my qualifications to hire me. I translated my LEP experiences into other words, but I didn't lie about anything. Well, except for being a human-goblin hybrid."

Draco just laughed.

"You do know things that we can actually learn? Wizards can't use fairy magic, you know."

"Yes, Artemis, you won't be missing out on any new knowledge. I studied up on the subject thoroughly before I decided to do this. Do you like my wand?" She pulled it out from a pocket. It was, appropriately, made of holly. "It's just for show, of course—it doesn't actually have a core. The fairy magic runs through it instead."

Artemis looked fascinated.

"We can discuss the differences and how it all works later," Holly said, recognizing his desire to study it more in-depth. "For now, I want to start out my career as a good professor, so I'm sending you both back to bed."

"I hope you won't stop being fun now," Draco mock-frowned at her.

She shooed them both off. "Just don't forget to call me 'professor'."

SSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Snape passed on Grindelwald's alchemical notes, as promised to Artemis by Voldemort. Artemis passed the message back that he was starting the poisoning process.

A/N: Kreacher's tale, Fletcher's descriptions, and Dumbledore's speech were taken from the last two Harry Potter books.


End file.
